dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Expecto Patronum13
Welcome to the ! Hi Expecto Patronum13, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:13niall3.png page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rabbitty (talk) 19:13, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hey :) I'm on mobile right now and it kinda sucks to RP but I'd love to later Livias13 (talk) 20:09, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hi! Welcome to darp! Can you come on chat and I could help you there? It's easier than sending messages back and forth. I know that chat can be kind of intimidating at first, but everyone's really nice. -R.A.B. 19:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey Patronum! Do you think you can come on chat? x David Since David is your second character, you can't make another until you've finished your first month here (but they can be exotic after that shh) 15:56, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks ok great!! : ) Sorting Ceremony Hello! We are doing a Sorting Ceremony this term for the first years. You have one or more first years who will be called within the first five, so please pay attention to the Great Hall once the feast gets underway, so that everything can move along! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 03:39, January 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sure! I'm always up for an RP :3 20:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) RP reply I'd love to just let me know when you're next on Lonewolf589 (talk) 20:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Just meant when your next able to Lonewolf589 (talk) 21:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll still be here in an hour Lonewolf589 (talk) 21:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/West_Tower what about there? Lonewolf589 (talk) 22:45, January 30, 2015 (UTC) haha your turn :) Lonewolf589 (talk) 23:12, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Tuesday just past you? Lonewolf589 (talk) 23:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) posted Me neither i only got my character up and running yesterday. it's your post Thanks :) posted no i'm gonna stick with her just nowand wait till i get use to the wiki before i create another character. posted hey i have to go now but we can continue tomorrow or something RP Sure i'm always up for a rp, want me to start? Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:57, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Well i started Possible Rp Hey! Do you maybe wanna rp David (or Nolan) and Malia? Oh, and I started a Firsties rp in the Viaduct Courtyard, so post with your firsties when you can.. :) All yours You're more than welcome to have Nolan back. I was simply trying to keep him active, and I needed a Huffie quickly for the Quidditch. You can ignore all the stuff I posted, or if any of it's of use feel free to incorporate it. As a rule of thumb, if we see no activity from a user for a month, unless they've mentioned beforehand that it's going to happen, we tend to assume they're gone, so their chars are fair game.. :) Alex Jiskran 16:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Scott Boyle Is a Hufflepuff! If you've got any questions or concerns, just owl me :P 22:26, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:RP Sure! You can pick a spot and start somewhere, and I'll follow. :) He's a Gryffindor. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Go for it. I'm at work, and in a few other RPs. So it will be easier for me if you start! Thanks! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:12, June 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: RP Sure! But can it be Melody? She is my fourth year hufflepuff. Where would you like to rp? Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 21:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll post first in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Merisa Mist - Tessa,Brandon,Melody,Heather,Rowena,T.W,Miley,Brianna and Michael ~ Are my characters. Credit for the code and inspiration goes to Soph 21:59, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Hunter/The Boyles I'd love to rp! Did you have any place in mind? Rp? Hey! I noticed you were back and wanted to know if you wanted to rp Jessica Rhoades and your twins? Lonewolf589 (talk) 13:14, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Haii! Sorry for my late reply; I hadn't been in until now. I don't think we can rp in the Leaky Cauldron, but how about The Hmm Cafe? If so, would you mind posting first? Jake Wilson Before I can approve Jake, I'm gonna need you to add more to his childhood. How did he grow up? When did he get his first magical sign? What was his reaction to it? It's just some things to fill it up, since the history is too short and vague. Jake Wilson Hey ^_^ I left some notes on the forum--it mostly okay, just a few little kinks to fix. If you have any questions, feel free to ask : ) 12:29, June 26, 2015 (UTC) : Done! ^_^ And sorry about the result. (Don't forget to leave your signature when you're owling someone :D ) : I think Lilly is in charge of the World Cup while CK is gone--so let her know about Jake. : 05:49, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nolan and the Boyles Sure I can! Would you like me to just start a new rp section at the Cup or just put it in the same section? -Soc "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." 03:48, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Okay, I posted again, but you have to go into edit it to see it. Just hover your cursor over the green puzzle piece thing and it should pop up. -Soc "Never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game." RE Sure! Do you want to post first? MerisaMist 15:16, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Well... That is... only if you want to. Cause if you've seen enough, you probably know that I have another Hufflepuff students, whom I can RP with your Boyle twins. But... only if you want to, that is. Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts Okie dokie. Whatever suits you best. You first or moi? Sophia McLaren- ~ Slytherin Quidditch Chaser, Ex-Captain & Beater, The Fearless Mercenary, The Gentleman Ace, The Little Swede, The Second Guesser, The Intelligent Explorer, The Little Navigator, The Stylish Snapdragon, The Heated Dreamcatcher, The Resident Musician, The Ace of Spades and Hearts For the Boyle Twins RE: RP? Sounds good! Where would you like to RP? And whom shall start? 23:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) How about the training grounds instead? After all, it's about quidditch... I'll go first. Posted.